


When The Heart Follows A Blue Dot

by lorir_writes



Series: On The Road [13]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: When Logan is away from Carla, all he can do is think about her.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: On The Road [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601527
Kudos: 1





	When The Heart Follows A Blue Dot

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr CFWC Silly Love Stories: Day 9 - Mutual Pining

  
Loud hip-hop beat blasts on speakers as people gather around the tuned cars. After maneuvering the dark blue Porsche Cayenne with ease in the parking lot not so far from the crowd, Logan steps out of the car and greets a few people, and meets his client.

“Jared,” he calls.

“Logan, my man!" 

The buyer pulls him into a hug that Logan takes his time to reply. The man reeks of whiskey and expensive cigars. Still, he holds his breath and pats the client’s back. He can’t afford to be impolite with a client buying a car worth six figures. 

"Good to see you, dude!”

“Thanks,” Logan pulls away and fishes the keys out of his pocket. “Here you go.”

“Sweet!” The man beamed eyeing the keys much like a child admiring a new toy. He then took off his backpack and gave it to Logan. “It’s all there. You can check it here if you want. We’re safe.”

Logan opens the bag, makes his usual quick check on the money, and nods. “All set. See you around, Jared.”

“Dude! You’re not staying?” The guy looks at Logan in shock. “I heard there are at least five girls who couldn’t wait to see you tonight.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Are you— Oh, I know!” The guy grins as if realization dawned. “You already have a girl waiting for you, huh? You go hit that!”

Logan turns away and rolls his eyes. “Have a good night, Jared.”

The man shouts something incoherent, but Logan doesn’t look back. He wouldn’t care less about parties, drinks or women. All he wants is to go home.

Once the car parks outside the motel he’s staying in, Logan pays the driver and walks straight to his car. While he waits for the parking lot to clear a bit, he checks the tracking device on his phone. Opening the map to get a clear view of the surroundings, he stares at the blue dot blinking on the screen for a moment and patiently waits for it to move.

As the parking lot gets quiet, he makes a quick scan around the area. Then, he opens the door and stashes parts of the money in different places. It may not be exactly safe to hide it in his car, but when he’s on the road, that’ll have to do. With that, he goes to his room, kicks off his shoes, and turns on his laptop as he goes to the bathroom.

Lukewarm water cascades over his head as the citrus smell of his soap bar spreads in the shower box. The thoughts of her flood his mind almost instantly. The scent of her silky smooth hair, how she almost closes her eyes when she laughs really hard, how easily every part of his body connects to hers, how good it feels to hear her calling his name.

This distance they eventually have to put between them to protect each other from possible enemies is necessary. But it’s never easy to leave her bed. Or to let her ever leave his.

Stepping out of the shower, Logan dries off his hair with one towel and strolls into the room. His eyes land on the laptop at the table and follow the blue dot blinking on the map in a tracking website. His lips twist in a scowl as he stares at the screen and checks the time. The dot still hasn’t moved. 

He picks up his phone and opens the text app. His thumbs hover the screen, but he doesn’t know if he should send a text. Maybe it isn’t a big deal and he’s making a fuss for no reason at all. It’s probably nothing. Closing the text app, he opens the food delivery one and makes an order.

Logan groans as his phone vibrates between his shoulder and the mattress. He rubs one eye with his free hand as the other reaches for the phone, which stops ringing the moment he finally grabs it.

Tapping the screen, he chuckles at the text messages sent to him:

Just then, another call. He can’t help but smile at the ID caller and promptly touches the screen. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he utters and shifts to the side as he makes himself more comfortable to spend as long as it takes with her on the phone.


End file.
